


Take My Heart In Your Bare Hands

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sunny's Art Collective [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: A collection of my SFW Good Omens artworks, both related to written works I've created and otherwise. Chapter titles indicate pairing and the story they're related to (as applicable).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sunny's Art Collective [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to compile all my GO art pieces outside of the fics they're related to, plus any other art I draw for the fandom. There are three separate compilations, all in the same series for ease of navigation/so you can ignore a specific genre of art you'd rather steer clear of - NSFW noncon (A Promise from a Liar) NSFW with noncon excluded (Give Me Silver, Give Me Gold) and SFW (Take My Heart in Your Bare Hands).
> 
> Titles are all from I Am That by The Fratellis.
> 
> Please do not repost.

1\. Reciprocity, chapter 4 - Crowley, artistic nude (SFW)

2\. Reciprocity, chapter 6 - Crowley/Aziraphale, prelude to a first kiss

3\. Angel! Crowley, making Alpha Centauri

4\. Crowley/Aziraphale, sleepy cuddles

5\. Aziraphale, chains/imprisonment, stylised blood

6\. Crowley/Aziraphale, baking 


	2. Crowley, Reciprocity Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited version of the art of Crowley from chapter 4 of Reciprocity, with the bruises removed. He's still sad, though, so sorry about that.


	3. Aziraphale/Crowley, Reciprocity Chapter 6




	4. Angel! Crowley, making Alpha Centauri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a reverse shading technique on this one (i.e. I made a flat circular gradient radiating out from the stars in Crowley's hands and used an eraser to create the highlights, rather than painting them over the top), I really like how it turned out :)


	5. Crowley/Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anna <3


	6. Aziraphale, When All Else Fails Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to post this when posting the main story, sorry! CW for a bit of stylised blood and imprisonment, but that's about it.
> 
> This was basically a sketch that got out of hand, hence the lines being a little rougher than usual.


	7. Crowley/Aziraphale, baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having feelings over the lockdown short don’t look at me


End file.
